Dark Heart, Chains That Bind Me, Honest Liberty
by Aimi Yumiko
Summary: Amu fue capturada por una organizacion llamada: Star, por quienes Amu es utilizada para sus malvados proyectos, Ikuto vuelve y se entera de una forma mala de que Amu ha cambiado. ¿El corazon de ella se volvio oscuro? , ¿Su libertad es desonesta? ¿Que ocurre cuando alguien es utilizado para que otro se libre? %1000 of LOVE
1. Dark's Amu

**Hola espero les guste este fic, para los que no sepan cual es este anime se los recomiendo para ver. Asi normalmente no inicara el fic ya que siempre me gusta ponerles una canción y luego el capitulo pero hoy estoy de afán. Espero les guste este Fic de 1000% de LOVE xD**

**A LEER^^**

0000000000000

**Dark Heart, Chains That Bind Me. Honest Liberty**

Chapter: Dark's Amu

Una chica de ojos negros y cabellos negros recogidos de lados en una moña de un gran corazón negro con una grieta en la mitad, una chaqueta negra de cuero, un top negro, una falda de tabla de color negro, una botas negras de cuero con tacón, un brazalete de perlas de color negro y unas cadenas que la cubrían desde el cuello hasta los pies: corría a toda por los techos de las casas.

El amanecer ya ese ponía haciendo una hermosa melodía, al lado de la chica de 16 años de edad se veían unas seis criaturas de nombre; Miki, Suu, Sara, Cat, Dia, Hime, quienes eran las "Shugo Chara" de la chica quienes eran de color oscuro, los colores alegres que una vez cubrieron a las Shugo Chara de la chica se habían tornado de color negro y una X las marcaba a todas.

Amu –quien era la dueña de las "Shugo Chara" –hace harto había cambiado su forma de ser desde que se había unido a la organización Star; Cuando había quedado en la en crucería de Easter y los guardianes, cuándo sus primeras guardianas Charas nacieron sintió mucha conmoción pero cuando entendió que eran sus deseos la felicidad la embargo. Aunque esta no duro mucho ya que los guardianes le ofrecieron un puesto como "Joker" dudo en aceptar y al final si lo acepto.

En ese instante no creyó que nada malo pasaría, y el entregaron **"Humpty Lock"** un candado con el cual podía transformarse con sus Shugo Chara. Pero al pasar los años solo vio que lo que hacía era bueno, destruían a los huevo las personalidades X, aunque jamás creyó que el día que encontrarían el embrión seria su verdugo.

_Una gigantesca personalidad X cogió a Amu y la atrapo, sus amigos trataron de ayudarla y no pudieron. Luego una hermosa luz de colores cubrió a la personalida todos en el lugar, las personalidades volvieron a su respectivo huevo para luego dirigirse a su dueño, el problema fue que sus amigos quedaron inconscientes y cuando despertaron ella ya no estaba._

Star ese día la había capturado y le habían puesto una manilla de perlas rosadas que cambiaban de color a negro cuando controlaban Amu para recolectar huevos X con este brazalete jamás se podría liberar de ellos. De ahí nacieron tres huevos más: Sara; del deseo de cantar ya que ellos usaban a Sara y Amu para que cantaran y volvieran X los huevos del corazón de los niños. Cat; nació del deseo de libertad de Amu, de querer ser libre aun cuando no podía. Hime; quien nació del deseo de proteger a todos.

Amu seguía corriendo por los techos hasta que llego a un edificio con una terraza amplia y decido que era un buen lugar para capturar a los huevos X. Se paró en seco y vio directo hacia los Huevos X.

-Ran. Necesito tu ayuda –hablo la chica mientras en sus ojos se veía una expresión de dolor. El sol ya se iba a poner y los colores adornaban el cielo.

-Hai. Amu –le dijo una voz dentro su interior.

**-"Scepter Dark Heart" **–dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y en la mano de Amu apareció un cetro de corazón negro con una grieta en la mitad. –Muy bien, Ran. **"Spiral Dark Heart" **–Amu movió el cetro y lo tiro rodeando a los huevos X. Estos quedaron atrapados en un aura de color negro.

-Muy bien. Ahora.

_**-¡DARK CHAINS! **_-grito Amu haciendo que las cadenas que tenía en su cuerpo se movieran y atraparan a todos los huevos X quienes servían para los experimentos de la organización Star. Los huevos fueron capturados Amu quedo muy agotada, rápidamente se des transformó y quedo arrodillada en el suelo. Los rayos de sol aparecieron dando un nuevo día.

-Hinamori-chan ¿No vas a ir a tú fiesta de cumpleaños? –pregunto una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos negros.

-Jajaja. Lo dices como si… …alguien m… me es…pera…ra –le dijo agitada. La mujer se acercó a la chica y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura –Duerme –las Shugo Chara quedaron inconscientes en el suelo al igual que Amu.

000000000000000

**País: Francia-Paris**

Hora : 11 :00 pm Lugar: Theatre du Marais

Un chico de ojos azules como la noche y cabello azulado negro tocaba el violín con gran devoción, al lado de él se encontraba más personas quienes conformaban la orquesta mejor de Japón. El nombre de esta famosa orquesta era: "Free Cats". Al lado de él se encontraba un Guardián Chara, quien tenía la apariencia de un felino y también de un humano. El violín fue parando de tocar, y las personas empezaron a aplaudir por la hermosa melodía que se había formado.

La orquesta se retiró dirigiéndose a los camerinos dispuestos a retirase e irse a sus casas.

-Tocaste bien. Ikuto –le dijo su guardián chara.

-Gracias Yoru –le agradeció el nombrado guardando su violín y dirigiéndose a la salida.

…

–Ikuto ¿No crees que deberíamos volver? –pregunto Yoru mientras caminaban por las oscuras calles de Francia. Ikuto sabía a lo que se refería Yoru con "volver"; él sabía que él quería volver a Japón pero él no quería. Japón solo le recordaba dolor y nada más, desde que la había perdido a ella. Desde que Amu Hinamori se había ido ese día, no quería saber nada de Japón.

-… -le respondió con silencio. –Ikuto ¿No crees que Amu y las chicas estén vivas? ¿Y que nos estén esperando en algún lugar? –pregunto Yoru.

-Me gustaría creer eso. Mañana Amu cumple 17 años de edad –miro hacia el cielo y mirando la hermosa luna llena se le dibujo la imagen de Amu en la luna. ¿Y si Yoru tenía razón? ¿Si Amu seguía viva? Eso realmente lo haría feliz.

_De pronto era hora de volver… _

**0000000000000**

**Hola espero que les guste este Fic de Sugo Chara. Cree a mas Shugo Chara de Amu espero que les guste^^**

**¿Cómo es que todos creen que Amu está muerta?**

**¿Han pasado cinco años desde lo del embrión y nadie sabe de ella? No que malos amigos**

**¿Reviws?**

**Avance:**

Ikuto decide volver a Japón encontrando algo que lo perturba totalmente, mientras que Amu sigue siendo dominada por Star


	2. Angel Beast

**Hola he vuelto yo con este Fic que me fascina. Espero les guste la conti^^**

**Arigato por sus reviews eso me hace feliz, no lleva mucho publicado mi fic y ya tengo 4, eso me alegra. Espero que sigas creciendo las reviews. Me gusto más ponerlo así.**

**Gracias de verdad por su apoyo. Este capítulo va dedicado a: , Hoshina Minami, lucy neko1807, Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno, ShadowSeraphin .**

**Disclaimer: Estos personaje no me pertenece a mí si no a su dueño Peacht-Picht. La idea si me pertenece**

**A leer^^**

**0000000000000**

**Dark Heart, Chains That Bind Me. Honest Liberty**

Chapter: Angel Beats

En una vitrina donde un televisor plasma estaba anunciando unas noticias; tres chicas se habían quedado paradas por las palabras que acaba de decir las locutoras: "Angel Beast". Desde hace harto estaban que escuchaban de ese Angel Beast y les entro la curiosidad de saber quién era y por eso se habían quedado estáticas ahí para averiguar de quien se trataba.

-Utau-chan ¿No crees que deberíamos irnos? –pregunto una oji café de cabellos castaños. Estaban paradas en el almacén de ropa desde hace unos minutos, pues las locutoras habían mencionado a un Angel Beast: quien era un Cantante/Actriz. Apenas habían dicho cantante, Utau se había parado en seco para saber de quien se trataba ya que a la oji morada le importaba mucho cuando hablaban de cantantes, porque según ella le "podrían robar fama".

Aunque eso era verdad si llegaban a Japón una cantante más famosa que Utau esta podría perder fans, y entrevistas. Y ella sabía cuánto habían trabajado tan duro ella y Sanjou-san pero aunque lo entendieran no era para que se pararan afuera del almacén viendo el tele mientras fans de Utau se acumulaban.

-No. Yo creo que no –aseguro firmemente el cantante de ojos morado y cabellos rubios. –Demo Utau-chan mira la gente que se acumuló aquí por tu presencia –le dijo su amiga de cabellos rubios y ojos ámbar. La gente cada vez más se acumulaba para ver a su ídolo.

-Rima-chan tiene razón. Utau-chan vamos –le rogo la joven de 14 años de edad.

-Ok. Yuiki-chan, Rima-chan –las chicas se dieron la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-_El Angel Beast es una famosísima cantante/actriz de Japón. A sus 17 años de edad recién cumplidos a grabado más de 1000 canciones y seis películas, ha sido la cara fotogénica de 18 revistas de moda –comentaba la locutora a su compañera quien estaba al lado._

Las tres chicas se devolvieron y se pegaron prácticamente a la vitrina a ver si mostraba una imagen de la famosísima Actriz de la que estaban hablando. Las tres chica siguieron poniendo atención a lo que decía las dos presentadoras ya que esto les serviría para ver de quien hablaban.

_-Si amiga, entonces esta chica es muy famosa. Le vamos a mostrar a los que nos están viendo en este momento al famoso Angel Beast. –empezaron mostrando la imagen de una chica colgada de las manos con cadenas con una alas negra en la espalda, sus ojos negro demostraban dolor y miraban hacia el suelo, su cabello negro caía armoniosamente por su cintura, y su traje era de una camisa con cuello alto sin mangas, dándole un estilo en forma de A la blusa. Una falda larga hasta los tobillos de color negro._

_-Esta chica sí que es hermosa, y la ropa que usa en esta foto da un toque de dolor, Sugoi –dijo la presentadora a su amiga._

_-_A…a…Amu –dijeron las tres tartamudeando. Se miraron

-¿No, ella no puede ser Amu? –dijo Rima mirando a Utau y Yuiki. –Amu, Amu **¡Esta muerta!** –exclamo casi en un grito Rima. Sintió que su mundo se iba, la chica que acababan de mostrar era igualita a Amu, su única diferencia era el color de cabello y ojos pero de resto todo era igual. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Cálmate, Rima-chan –le dijo Utau abrazándola. La multitud solo las miro preocupados, Yuiki se dio de cuenta y vio que tenía que hacer algo, miro a su guardián chara quien era un bebe, y se puso al frente de la multitud con su guardián chara -¡Gomene por lo ocurrido! –exclamo la chica haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Utau-chan, Rima-chan. Es mejor irnos –dijo la castaña a sus amigas.

Las tres se marcharon hacia una cafetería cercana para poder platicar lo ocurrido, las tres apenas llegaron se sentaron y pidieron un vaso de agua.

-¿Daijōbu, Rima-chan? –pregunto Yuiki mientras le ofrecía el vaso de agua a la chica de ojos ámbar.

–No me encuentro bien –dijo ella mientras empezaba a llorar. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, saber que Amu no estaba muerta era algo estupendo, pero como la vio en esa foto parecía que había sufrido todos estos cinco años y mucho. Sentía que su mundo se iba, ellos habían olvidado Amu ya que les dolía recordar cuando ella se fue, ese día cuando todos se despertaron y buscaron Amu pero no la encontraron, solo encontraron el Humpty lock. Objeto que Ikuto guardaba.

-Yo también me siento mal, no quiero ni siquiera terminar de ver ese comer…

-_Angel Beats es la prometida del dueño de la empresa Star. A sus 15 años ella se enmaro de él, y a los 16 él le propuso matrimonio. El mismo día que cumplió –decía la locutora mostrando fotos de la "Feliz Pareja" _

_-Claro amiga, esto es una comedia de amor –le respondía la locutora._

Las chicas quedaron anonadas. No querían saber nada más de esas fotos y no se habían dado de cuenta que en la cafetería había un enorme plasma dando las noticias del Angel beats. –Decías Yuiki –le dijo Rima mientras apuntaba al televisor.

–Bueno, creo que tendremos que terminar de ver. ¿No crees Utau…chan? –Yuiki miro hacia Utau y quedo anonada. Utau estaba mirando hacia sus rodillas y apretaba sus manos arrugando un poco el traje mientras sus guardianas charas la miraban preocupaba.

-Utau ¿Daijōbu? –pegunto Eru. Eru tenía la apariencia de un ángel que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Utau. No te preocupes no es tú culpa que Amu se hubiera ido –le trato de animar Iru. Iru tenía la apariencia de un diablo.

-¿Cómo quieren me sienta bien, o no creo a que es mi culpa? –sollozo. –Cuando yo sé, que Ikuto dejo de buscar a Amu porque yo le dije que ella estaba muerta, que… que hacíamos buscando a alguien que ya no… es… estaba –dejo sus lágrimas salir.

-No digas eso. Utau-chan –le dijo Yuiki poniéndole una mano en su hombro. –Además tú no fuiste la única que le dijo eso a Ikuto-kun. Yo también se lo dije –bajo su mirada.

–Me dolía verlo sufrir –dijo ella dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

-Minna pero ya que sabemos estos. Es la hora de contarles a los chicos y buscar a Amu –dijo la guardiana chara de Rima, para después hacer una cara graciosa.

-Kusu-kusu –dijo Rima mientras secaba las lágrimas. –Si tienes razón. Hay que buscar a Amu –la oji ámbar les dedico una sonrisa a sus amigas.

–Hai –dijo Yuiki y Utau.

000000000000000

Una chica de ojos negros y cabellos de igual color, dormía plácidamente en una cama doble. Al lado de la joven se encontraban seis huevos.

-Amu, Amu –empezaron a tocar la puerta y a llamar a la joven. –Amu ábreme –seguía diciendo. Uno de los huevos que era de color negro marcado con una X y tenía dibujitos de gatos se abrió.

-Amu. Te llama la señorita Kokoro-san –le dijo la guardiana que tenía la forma de un humano parecido a Amu y una orejas de gatos y una cola.

-Mm…-murmuro la nombrada. –Amu nos van a regañar. Despierta –le volvió a decir. Amu se movió entre la cobijas para después de unos segundos levantarse y sentarse en la cama. Tenía puesto una blusa de tiras blanca y un short de color beis. –Ya voy –desganadamente hablo.

-Ok –le respondieron del otro lado. La chica se movió y camino hacia la puerta para abrirla con flojera y encontrase con la misma mujer de hace unas horas.

-No has visto ¿Qué hora es? –le dijo la mujer de 30 años de edad. –No, no he visto –dijo ella con braveza.

-Bueno solo venía a dejar tu mente en paz –la mujer le pidió la mano a la chica. Este solo la alzo con desgana. –Mm…. –suspiro la mujer al ver el carácter de la chica. Cogió la muñeca de la chica donde estaba la pulsera y le oprimió una perla, el color rosado volvió a la pulsera.

-Ya está –dijo soltando la mano de Amu.

-Arigato

-Amu. Toma una ducha hoy nos iremos a Tokio –empezó a caminar para salir de la habitación.

-Hai

000000000000000

-Tiempo sin verte. Ikuto –le dijo un rubio de ojos marrón aun chico de ojos azules noche y cabellos de igual color. Al lado de los jóvenes se encontraban sus guardianes Chara: Yoru y Kiseki. Kiseki; tenía un traje de rey, y sus cabellos morados y sus ojos azules.

-A ti también, Tadase –los chicos estaban arre-costados en un árbol. Los dos miraban hacia el cielo tratando de ver que decían para formar una plática ya que hace tiempo no se veían pero ninguno sabia de que hablar.

-Han pasado años desde que Amu desapareció –de pronto hablo Tadase.

-Si cinco largos y eternos años –secundo Ikuto con voz casi rota. -¿Y eso porque volviste? –pregunto el rubio.

-No sé a ciencia cierta –respondió. –Solo se algo

-¿Nani?

-Que mi corazón me dice que Amu no está muerta

000000000000000

-Listo. Casi que no llegamos a Tokio –dijo la castaña.

-Amu-chan prepárate iras por huevos X –le dijo la mujer oprimiendo un botón de su manilla. Automáticamente Amu quedo arrodillada y su manilla se volvió negra. –Muy bien. A cazar

-Mi propio corazón. Ábrete –un brillo oculto a Amu y empezó a transformarse con su Shugo Chara; Sara. La transformación hizo que Amu quedara vestida con un jean de cuero negro, una blusa de tiras negra, un chaleco de tela negro, unas botas de tacón negras, un micrófono de mejilla y su cabello quedo semi-ondulado.

-Amulet Dark Music –dijo la chica al terminarse de transformar.

-Te espero a en el hotel. Trae hartos huevos X's –empezó a caminar hacia el hotel. Amu se elevó hacia el cielo con sus Shugo Chara, con todas las transformaciones ellas podía volar.

…

Amu llego a un parque y vio hartas personas, decido que ese sería un buen lugar para volver X los huevos del corazón de las personas.

-Sara. Hagámoslo

-Hai –le dijo una voz en su interior

**-Angel Dark Music **–una melodía cubrió el lugar y las persona empezaron a perder sus huevos de corazón. Los huevos empezaron a salir del corazón y se marcaron con una X.

….

-Ikuto. Detecto huevos X, nya –dijo Yoru a su dueño. –Yo también, Tadase

-Ok. Vamos. –los dos chicos empezaron a correr hasta que llegaron a el parque donde encontraron a varias personas desmayadas.

-¿Quién habras hecho esto? –Dijo Tadase –ya transformado –Los dos aludidos viraron la mirada y se encontraron con una chica rodeada de huevos X's

-A…Amu –hablo entre cortada Ikuto. Sintió que su corazón dio un golpe grande, justo frente a él la persona que amaba estaba parada. Amu no estaba muerta, **¡Estaba viva, viva!** Aunque diferente.

-Amu-chan ¿Por qué haces esto? –pregunto Tadase al ver a Amu rodeada de los huevos X.

-…-Amu no respondió si no que ataco con los huevos X's a los chicos. Ellos esquivaron el ataque pero cuando volvieron a ver a donde Amu estaba esta ya se había ido.

-Amu. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Continuara…

**000000000000000**

**He vuelto yo!**

**Pobrecito Ikuto volvió a ver Amu pero mala. Pobre me da pesar T_T**

**Y Amu ni les dijo nada si no se fue y ya! T_T que tristeza. Uhs que animo tiene las pobres amigas de Amu, creyeron que ella estaba muerta, Y Amu se nos casa. ¿Con quién será?**

**Bueno tendrán que esperar hasta el otro cap^^**

**¿reviews?**

…

**Avance:**

Utau le cuenta a Ikuto lo que vio de Amu. Que esta se va casar y todo, esto destruye a Ikuto al igual que a Tadase ya que ellos a un siguen enamorados de ella. Un problema con los huevos X`s hace que Ikuto y Amu se vuelvan a ver. Aunque no será amistosa ese encuentro ya que Amu ataca a Ikuto.


	3. Deluded Girl

**Hola he vuelto yo con este fic. Perdón si me demore mucho pero tuve una pelea fuerte con mi dary y este me castigo. T_T**

**Espero que les guste este cap^^**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen xd **

**Dark Heart, Chains That Bind Me. Honest Liberty**

Chapter: Deluded Girl

_-El estreno de la canción del Angel Beats se estrena hoy, en la capital de Japón: Tokio. Así que Tokio prepárense por que la cantante Angel Beats llego hoy a prepararse para su concierto –comento la locutora animada a su amiga. –Si Tokio prepárense para la nueva canción que estrena hoy Angel Beats: __Deluded Girl_**_. _**_Los comentan que ya han vendido más de doscientas entradas. Esta canción será un mega éxito. _–Amu tomo el control de la tele y lo apago.

-Que bobada. Sí supieran de verdad que pasa en ese concierto, no creo que nadie fuera –dijo con sorna. El concierto en unas pocas horas se iba realizar, el problema era que no era un concierto normal, en esos conciertos ella les sacaba los huevos de corazón a las personas. Básicamente hacia lo mismo que una vez Utau hizo, para poder volver X los huevos de las persona cantaba cambiando de personalidad con Sara.

-Pero eso no debe interesarnos –dijo una mujer de larga cabellera dorada y ojos violeta.

-Hoshina-san, si usted tiene razón –dijo Amu a la señora de una edad de cuarenta años. La mujer usaba un traje de ejecutiva de color negro y la blusa de por dentro era de blanco. La mujer dio unos pasos cerca de la joven y puso sus dos manos en sus hombros. –Amu-chan. Deberías irte arreglar, y gomene por lo que estas teniendo que pasar –le dijo dándoles un cálido abrazo.

-No se preocupe y ya me arreglo –inexpresivamente. Amu tomo una ropa del camerino y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha mientras sus guardianes Chara quedaron en el tocador. –Gomenasai –se disculpó la señora antes de irse.

…

Amu abrió la ducha y dejo correr el agua por su hermoso cuerpo.

Amu thought

Esto es una estupidez, hacer un concierto que ni quiero. No sé en qué instante empecé a cantar, solo sé que empecé a escuchar música para evadir todo lo que me ocurrió, solo encontré un mundo donde podía ser feliz. De ahí nació Sara: cuando me sentía tan sola, cuando solo quería huir. Cuando la música me dio ese mundo donde podía ser feliz YO, donde no tenía por quien preocuparme. Solo quería ser egoísta. Me entusiasme cuando Sara nació, sentía que no estaba sola, pero apenas **_él_** se enteró huso a Sara y a mí para recolectar más huevos X.

Solo quiero escapar de este mundo pero sé que no puedo, _nadie me espera, nadie me busca, nadie me ama._

Amu end thought

El agua siguió corriendo por el cuerpo de la hermosa chica, se notaba que ya no era una niña pequeña si no una mujer hecha y derecha. Sus senos eran de gran tamaño, sus piernas bien torneadas, sus caderas delineando su figura, su largo cabello azabache que llega hasta la cintura. Cerro y la ducha y rio con ironía al recordar vagamente unas palabras de Ikuto: "Solo apúrate en crecer rápido". Ahora que lo recordaba había visto a Ikuto y Tadase mientras era dominada por la manilla.

No se acordaba bien de lo sucedido ya que cuando usaba la manilla casi no podía recordar lo que ocurría. Esta era como si le lavara el cerebro y le borrara los recuerdos o lo que hacía. Tomo la ropa: una falda negra lisa con arandela de color negro, una blusa sin mangas con unas tiras cruzadas en X de color beis, unas calentadoras negras pegadas, unos tacones de color negro, unas candongas, la pulsera de color negro, un anillo y otras joyas.

Se vistió rápidamente y se sentó en su tocador para maquillarse. Empezó a maquillarse con colores sombríos, uso sombras de color negro y gris, un labial rosado, y un poco de rubor.

-Amu. ¿Estas lista? –pregunto su Shugo Chara de nombre Sara.

-Hai –le respondió parándose de la silla y caminando hasta la puerta. –Ran tú no te quedas, ven –llamo Amu. Las Shugo charas de Amu y ella salieron del camerino para el escenario encontrándose harta gente que querían oír su voz.

00000000000000

-Amu, es básicamente una cantante. Y es la prometida del líder de la compañía de Star –término de relatar el suceso Utau a sus amigos y a su hermano.

-Pero ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? ¿Cómo sabes si es verdad? –le pregunto desesperado Tadase. Las palabras que acaba de decir Utau le dolían peor que cualquier cosa, enterarse que Amu estaba viva era algo súper bueno pero de que se iba a casar no era algo que le gustara ni un poco.

-Es verdad lo vimos en un programa de "chismes-chismes" –dijo Yuiki muy segura de lo que habían visto y escuchado. –Sí, Yuiki-chan, Utau-chan dicen la verdad yo estaba con ellas cuando lo vimos –dijo la rubia bajando la cabeza. Recordar el acontecimiento que había visto no era algo agradable.

-Las chicas tienen razón. Encontré esto cuando venía –dijo un chico guapo entrando al lugar.

-Nagihiko-kun –dijeron sus amigas mujeres.

-Miren esto. El angel beats se va presentar hoy en un concierto –dijo el chico mostrando un volante donde Amu aprecia con unas enormes alas negras, unas orejas de gato, una cola, un yin en cuero, un top y las cadenas; y en la parte de arriba decía: "Angel Beast".

-Wow. Que gótico –dijo Utau.

-Serio, eso es lo único que te importa –sarcásticamente dijo el rubio.

-¿Cuándo es el concierto? –pregunto Ikuto.

-Es hoy –respondió Nagihiko. –Demo como sabían que querían ir, compre ocho entradas para todos –saco las entradas las mostro a sus amigos.

-¿Cómo sabias que Ikuto estaba? –dijo Tadase recibiendo la entrada.

-No lo sabía, solo que creí que era mejor comprar de mas –dijo el chico con una sonrisa al igual que su Shugo Chara.

-Sera mejor organizarnos. –dijo Utau a sus amigas.

-No creo que puedan el concierto empieza en 30 minutos. Así están bien –les dijeron los chicos cogiéndolas de las mano y sacándolas de la cafetería donde se encontraban. Ikuto tan solo los vio en silencio mientras que Tadase salió con ellos.

-Ikuto ¿Daijōbu?, nya –pregunto el guardián de Ikuto. –Sí, Yoru, no te preocupes –camino en silencio a donde sus amigos.

000000000000000

_30 minutos después _

-Angel beats –gritaba la gente a todo pulmón. Amu quien estaba detrás del escenario, miro a su representante la señora Hoshina. –¿Salgo ya? -pregunto la joven. Recibiendo un asentimiento. Antes de que ella saliera una mujer de ojos negros y cabellos castaños salió y tomo el micrófono de mano.

-¡Están listos, para el Angel beats! –grito la mujer.

…

-Es que no sabe que tiene un micrófono, para que grita así –dijo una oji violeta.

-Sí, que baka –le secundo Kukai a Utau.

-Tomen –les dio unos tapones Ikuto a los chicos. –¿Para que eso, Ikuto? –preguntaron.

-Me parece que Amu hace lo mismo que Utau antes hacía, no estoy seguro pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar –explico. –O usen el cambio de personalidad –argumento.

-Hai –dijeron.

…

-Listo. Angel Beats, con su canción**:¡Deluded Girl!** -exclamo la mujer. El escenario se volvió oscuro y apareció Amu de lado, Sara estaba al lado de Amu y rápidamente cambio de personalidad, apareciéndole una evilla de forma de una nota musical en el cabello. Amu empezó a cantar –esta usaba un micrófono de mejilla -.

_Your heart is dark,_

_In a vacuum stay,_

_The love that once he will swear;_

_A lie __was__._

Canto Amu señalando con su dedo índice a las personas que rápidamente dejaron de gritar su nombre.

_Cinderella Look you well, you're the girl deluded_

_That he uses. Are you the game of it,_

_People will come, sentences produces them_

_More you only see what he_

_Wants you to see_

_View dream that he will have_

_More I know, that is a lie!_

-Chicos miren eso –dijo Yuiki señalando el cielo y viendo como los huevos del Corazón de las personas empezaban a tornarse negros y marcarse con una X.

-Algo tiene que ver el canto de Amu –dijo Kairi.

–Hay que hacer algo –dijo Tadase.

-Es mejor transformarnos –dijo Ikuto. Sus amigos asintieron y empezaron a transformarse con sus Shugo Chara.

_Stop loving_

_Stop suffering_

_Stop mourn_

_Stop dreaming_

_You're the girl deluded him. Your personal game_

_He cheats on you with a lie_

_And take advantage of your naivety_

Siguió cantando Amu. Los chicos que ya estaban transformados decidieron empezar a quitarle las X a los huevos de corazón. Para eso Utau se transformó con Eru y empezó a quitarles las X.

La señorita Kokoro –qué vio esto –toco una perla de la manilla y rápidamente la de Amu se tornó en negro. –Amu quítales sus Shugo Chara –susurro ella en la manilla.

_The child of a fragile heart_

_They only want to dream_

_You take advantage of your naivety_

_Until you kill, you will not be satisfied_

_Killed in life. The want to leave_

_As a man you are heartless!_

_Tied am. You fell before him_

_This is not a game_

_A "game over" does not exist here._

_Here only darkness there_

Canto Amu para empezar a transformarse en Sara: Un jean de cuero negro, una blusa de tiras negra, un chaleco de tela negro, unas botas de tacón negras, un micrófono de mejilla y su cabello quedo semi-ondulado.

-Amulet Dark Music –dijo la chica al terminar de transformar. Aun así Amu siguió cantando, se elevó con Sara quedando a la misma altura que se encontraba Utau.

-Amu. ¿Qué te ocurrió? –pregunto Utau pero no recibió respuesta.

-Angel Dark Music –dijo Amu contrarrestando el ataque de Utau para quitarles la X a los huevos. Estos rápidamente dejaron de ser purificados y volvió a parecer una X. –Eru. Cambiemos. –Dijo Iru a Eru –sabiendo que esta no tenía poderes de ataques –.

-Hai –dijo Eru cambiando con Iru

-Lunatic Charm –dijo Utau al terminar de transformar se con Iru.

_Stop loving_

_Stop suffering_

_Stop mourn_

_Stop dreaming_

_You're the girl deluded him. Your personal game_

_He cheats on you with a lie_

_And you take advantage of naive_

Amu siguió cantando y las personas siguieron perdiendo el huevo de su corazón mientras que los chicos empezaron a sentir que la canción empezaba afectarlos. Ikuto –quien estaba transformado –perdió rápidamente la transformación al igual que los demás. Cayeron arrodillados sintiendo que el dolor en su pecho aumentaba cada vez más. Los Shugo Chara quedaron encerrados en sus huevos y cayeron al lado de sus dueños.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Ikuto apretando fuertemente su corazón. Cogió el huevo de Yoru y lo guardo en su chamorra de color negra. Amu –que seguía elevada –se dispuso a usar otro ataque para sacar a los chicos de ahí y ella pudiera terminar su trabajo.

-**Angel Sonic Wave **–dijo Amu. Puso sus manos en forma de diamante y atrapo a los chicos en el rango –dejando libre a Ikuto –unas ondas emergieron de las manos de Amu afectando el oído de los jóvenes y haciéndoles perder el conocimiento. Los ojos de Ikuto quedaron impresionados con lo que acaba de ver, la Amu que conocía jamás hubiera hechos eso, ¿Quién era ella en realidad? ¿Que había pasa con la verdadera Amu? ¿Cuál era la razón de que Amu hiciera eso? Entre más y más preguntas se hacía no encontraba una lógica.

Amu se acercó a él –a un volando –puso sus manos en los hombros masculinos del chico, se acercó al oído del muchacho e hizo que este levantara la mirada. -_ You did not think anyone in this world and now you _–canto Amu en el oído de él. Ikuto tan solo sentía más dolor en el pecho. Era como si esta le tratara de sacarlo.

–Amu ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué te sucedió? –Amu tan solo lo veía y no decía nada. Aún estaba cerca del oído de este y empezó a cantar.

_I can not heal your heart_

_I see that you do not have_

_So I'll help you kill_

_Deluded girl_

Empezó a cantarle Amu al oído de Ikuto mientras este no pudo sostener más la mirada. Sentía que mil agujas traspasaban su pecho y chuzaban una y otra vez su corazón. -¡Respóndeme, Amu! –exclamo Ikuto.

-No quiero oír tus canciones, quiero saber que paso ese día. ¡¿Qué te cambio?! –dijo el chico a gritos lo último.

_Dead left off. Used and abused_

_No heart. With nothing and no one_

_Hey girl deluded_

_'d Fall? __Again?_

_Yes!_

-Amu… ¿Qué ocu…ocurrio? Por favor, por favor. Dime, me mata, me mata no saber lo que te ocurrió. Por favor –rogo el chico mirándola a los ojos.

-Tarde ya es –dijo Amu alejándose y volando. Paro y lo volvió a ver –Tú niña ilusa murió ese día. Tenías razón, yo era tan solo una niña que no podía hacer nada –le dijo cruelmente Amu. –Y si tuvieras más fuerza. No te hubiera atrapado en una técnica tan barata

_Why come back to naive_

_Deluded girl. Game over_

_I appreciate you in your heart_

_And a stay empty._

_In your chest…_

Termino de cantar la canción Amu. Los huevos de las personas Amu lo recogió y se los llevo. Todo lo del concierto fue recogido rápidamente mientras que las personas salían de este con una cara de depresión diciendo que sus sueños jamás se realizarían.

Ikuto aún seguía impresionado, no podía creer las crueles palabras que Amu había dicho. Ella era totalmente diferente, la Amu que conocía había muerto, muerto ese día, y la que veian era la nueva Amu una llena de sentimientos malos pero la pregunta que más se hacía era

_¿Por qué?_

_Continuara…_

**000000000000000**

**Wow eso no me lo esperaba, no mentiras si me lo esperaba xp**

**Amu como ha cambiado y lo que le dijo a Ikuto abro comillas "Tarde ya es, Tú niña ilusa murió ese día. Tenías razón, yo era tan solo una niña que no podía hacer nada. Y si tuvieras más fuerza. No te hubiera atrapado en una técnica tan barata" termino. Amu de verdad a cambiando y mucho xd ni siquiera hablo con Ikuto. Y ¿Qué le habrá pasado a los shugo chara de minna? **

**Solo se una cosa Ikuto y Amu han cambiado y mucho.**

**Pregunta y subo dos capitulo en una semana –seguidos- **

**Avance:**

Ikuto no sabe por qué Amu actúa así, sintiendo que todo es culpa de él y que Amu actúa debido a sí por su culpa pero una conversación con las Shugo Chara de ella hace que se dé cuenta porque Amu actúa así y por qué esta cambio el color de sus ojos y cabellos.

**Next Chapter: **_Talk between new guardians. Nothing will change _


	4. Talk between new guardians Nothing will

**Hola ^^ ¿cómo les ha ido? ****Bien ****eso****espero****xD****. ****He aquí la conti de este fic. Les queri recomendar un Fic de una escritora de fanfic, es su primer fic trata de angeles y demonios y un poco de mitología griega. Les dejo el nombre de la escritora y su fic: ** Haru No Ai Para Yuki **(escritora) ****Book of Life and Death (fic). X) espero que pasen y le echen un ojo a su Fic.**

**Gracias por escucharme.**

**Dark Heart, Chains That Bind Me. Honest Liberty**

Chapter: Talk between new guardians. Nothing will change

Ikuto después del suceso vivido de hoy con Amu decidió irse a descansar a su casa. Su guardián a un seguía dentro del huevo y parecía que no quería salir de ahí eso lo asustaba un poco pues no lo quería perder, aunque en sus pensamientos no solo se surcaba lo de Yoru sino también lo de Amu. Se sentía devastado; hoy era el peor día de su vida, todo lo que había ocurrido lo tenía muy traumado, Amu había cambiado drásticamente además de las caras que tenían sus amigos por lo ocurrido con ella.

-Amu ¿Qué te sucedió? –se preguntó mientras se recostaba en su cama. El crepúsculo del atardecer ya se ponía haciendo que el cielo se volviera de colores y las luces dieran en el cuarto debido a la ventana. Los ojos del chico parecían perdidos como buscando una respuesta en el aire.

Las Shugo Chara de Amu estaban hablando entre sí a excepción de Ran quien siempre mantenía con Amu, esta jamás la dejaba a ella. –Muy bien entonces iremos, Cat tú lo puedes detectar ¿Cierto? –pregunto una guardiana de cabellos rubios y ojos ámbar.

-Si Sara yo puedo –dijo Cat quien tenía una falda con arandela negra, un leggins de color gris, una remera negra sin tiras, y unos pisa huevo de color negro.

-Muy bien vamos –dijo Suu quien era totalmente diferente a la guardiana que una vez fue. Las guardianas emprendieron su viaje sin Ran, con la decisión de ella y según "para contar la verdad".

000000000000000

_1:00 después _

Ikuto decidió abrir la ventana de su cuarto a ver si con el aire lograba tener una mejor idea de lo que había transcurrido en un solo día.

-El viento no te dará respuestas –dijo Dia a Ikuto. Ikuto viro su mirada hacia un costado y encontró tres guardianas de Amu y vio otras tres que había visto con Amu pero no sabía si eran de ella.

-Lo sé –aseguro.

-Y aun así lo ves –dijo Hime.

–Bueno de todas formas nosotras no nos debe importar. Solo venimos a contarte lo que le sucedió a Amu, bueno pero si quieres –dijo Suu.

-La verdad de Amu –susurro Ikuto confundido.

000000000000000

-¿Dónde están las minna? –dijo Amu a Ran.

-No sé, no soy su guardaespaldas –le respondió de la misma forma antipática que Amu lo había hecho.

-Irai yoi –dijo Amu.

000000000000000

-¿A qué te refieres con contarme lo que sucedió con Amu? –pregunto Ikuto.

-Solo escúchame y te contare lo que sucedió hace cinco años, una semana antes de que encontráramos el embrión –Hablo esta ves Miki.

–Ese día era las 8:00 am. Amu que siempre le había cogido la tarde.

_-Amu-chan, Amu-chan. Apúrate nos cogió la tarde, si ves por ponerte a ver ese maratón –le regaño Miki a Amu. Eran las ocho en punto de la maña. Un nuevo dia de estudio para Amu pero como siempre por algún motivo le cogía la tarde._

_-Ya no me regañes, Miki –le dijo Amu un poco cansado de que esta la regañara._

_-Demo siempre es por tu culpa, Amu –le secundo Ran a Miki. _

_-Ok, ok, ok –dijo Amu aceptando la culpa de su error. De un momento a otro Amu paro y miro a sus Shugo Chara –quienes por el momento eran tres ya que Dia seguía con Utau y Eru quien estaba con Amu pero se había quedado en la casa de esta –miro el hermoso cielo y miro a sus guardianas._

_-Arigatou por haber nacido y hacerme más feliz –les dijo con una hermosa sonrisa_

-Fue la última vez que vi a Amu sonreír sin ninguna preocupación, antes de que… -Miki sintió mucho dolor para seguir hablando.

-¿Antes de que? –pregunto Ikuto.

-Espera y lo sabrás, Ikuto –le dijo Cat.

-Ese día las clases transcurrieron normal, demo cuando salimos. Amu y nosotras no nos dirigimos a casa sino…

_-¿A dónde vamos, Amu-chan?-desu –pregunto Suu a su dueña._

_-Vamos a ir a comprar un regalo para, Yaya-chan –animadamente dijo Amu. Las horas transcurrieron y el reloj marco las 6:00 pm, muy tarde para la hora pactada para llegar a casa. Amu empezó a correr rápido mientras Ran le animaba haciéndole porras. _

_Amu giro a la derecha pero una limosina se de color negro se paró en frente de ella; ahí salió una mujer de ojos negros y cabellos castaños usando un traje de oficina de color negro y la blusa por dentro gris. _

_-¿Amu Hinamori? –pregunto con voz altamente. _

_-H-hai ¿La conozco señorita? –pregunto la chica un poco con miedo._

_-No demo tengo la sensación de que si lo haremos –dijo con voz torturante._

_-No sé quién es así que permiso –aseguradamente hablo. Empezó a caminar para alejarse del lugar._

_-A bueno creo que no está interesada en saber algo de Ikuto –dijo con una voz de intriga. Amu paro en seco al escuchar esas palabras, y se devolvió al lugar sin escuchar las palabras de advertencias de sus guardianas._

_-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Amu rudamente. _

_-Veo que nos estamos entendiendo –dijo la mujer con postura altanera. –Antes de hablar deja a dos de tus guardianas y entras solo con una_

_-Ok. No hay problema. Miki, Suu esperen aquí por favor –pidió Amu cortésmente._

-Ran solo sabe lo que le contaron tuyo a Amu ese día. Amu solo nos contó que la condición para que tú quedaras libre de Easter era que Amu se unía a su organización a cambio de tú libertad –dijo Miki relatando el suceso que les había marcado la vida a todos.

Well it's good to

Hear your voice

-Pero esa vez Gozen resulto ser Hikaru –dijo Ikuto acordándose de ese día. –Y todo lo de Easter fue desmantelad, dejaron de buscar el embrión.

I hope you're

Doing fine

-Sí. Por qué Amu pago tú fianza –dijo Hime quien había permanecido callada por fin se atrevió a decir algo.

And if you

Ever wonder

I'm lonely here

Tonight

-Amu mato cada parte de su corazón y su alma para que tú fueres feliz. Aún acosta de su libertad –termino de relatar Sara quien le había robado las palabras de Hime.

I'm lost here

In this moment

And time keeps

Slipping by

-El brillo de Amu se opacó pero no le importo porque con tal que tú fueras feliz –dijo Dia en su personalidad X como cuando estaba con Utau. –Sabes por qué, porque aunque Amu digiera mil veces que estaba enamorada de Tadase, ella misma se mentía. Ella te amaba, te amaba más que a su propia libertad, más que a su propia vida –termino de relatar Dia mientras veía los ojos de Ikuto.

000000000000000

-Amu-chan por favor apúrate para terminar de esto rápido y podernos ir –dijo la señora Hoshina a la chica quien estaba en el estudio de grabación.

Ella estaba transformada con Ran mientras cantaba su nuevo sencillo.

And if I could

Have just one

Wish

La chica estaba grabando el Nuevo sencillo que sería para recolectar mas huevos X's para Star.

000000000000000

El anochecer ya se ponía mientras las últimas luces del día se iba opacando poco a poco. –Ella lo dio todo por ti, todo, sin pensar un solo segundo en ella. Mientras que su corazón se oscurecía poco a poco –dijo cruelmente Miki.

I'd have you

By my side

-Poco a poco ella dejo de creer en todo. Mato su corazón, ella misma se torturaba por las noches al acordarse de todo el daño que hacía a las personas –dijo Sara.

-Ella extrañaba todo, todo el amor de su familia pero para que tú fueras feliz. Para que tu vivieras esa vida que anhelabas echa te dio su libertad –Miki hablo.

Oh, oh

I miss you

Oh, oh

I need you

-Solo vinimos a decirte eso. Ya nos vamos –dijeron las chicas endose del lugar. Antes que ellas se fueran Cat se acercó a Ikuto -Aun puedes salvarla, y tu guardián despertara pero hasta mañana –se marchó.

En los ojos de Ikuto solo se veían un dolor terrible que poco a poco lo consumió hasta hacerlo que caer desmayado.

Continuara….

**000000000000000**

**Espero que les haya gustado: el nombre de la canción es Stay de Miley Cyrus, espero que les haya gustado el complemento con la canción ^^**

**No deje la pregunta en el otro cap, así que ahora si la dejo:**

**En anime es que se dice: "Yo cargare con tu dolor". Es un anime muy visto empieza con N y termina con O. Si la contesta bien subiré dos Cap segundos el mismo día, por el momento me voy espero que le haya gustado.**

**Avance:**

La verdad de Amu es revelada, Ikuto decide buscar respuestas por su cuenta para saber cómo poder ayudar a Amu, mientras él hace eso Tadase y Amu tienen un pequeño encuentro.

**Next Chapter: _Forget Me_ **

**En el próximo cap habrá un poco de AmuTo para las que les guste y para las que no gomene Xd. Unos de mis lectores me dejo este reviews, en forma de pregunta aquí te daré la respuesta de tu inquietud **

MagyoChan12 4/27/13 . chapter 3

OYEEEE!  
De que se va a tratar los otros Caps? :Q_ Muerooo  
Y donde sacas los nombres de las tranformaciones o los ataques? WTF!

Respuesta: Yo misma las invento. Y gracias por leer mi Fic ^^

**Bye **


	5. Forget Me

**Hola^^ ¿Cómo les ha ido? X* les mando besitos. Espero que les guste esta conti^^**

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi Fic, le dan mis favoritos, me siguen, y dejan reviews, porque sin ustedes mis queridos lectores yo no sería nadie.**

**¡Arigato!**

**Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen x***

**Dark Heart, Chains That Bind Me. Honest Liberty**

Chapter: Forget Me

Ikuto aún seguía desmayado en su habitación mientras la noche daba el sendero del dolor. La luz de la luna daba de lleno en el cuerpo del chico; su cabello azul noche y sus ojos de igual color daban una apariencia bonita, al guapo chico que yacía inconsciente en el frio suelo. La ventana –que estaba abierta –sus cortinas se movían debido al viento.

…

Una chica quien estaba parada en la terraza de un edificio; veía a un muchacho inconsciente en el frio suelo mientras las cortinas de la ventana se movían debido al viento. En sus ojos se veía un terrible dolor mientras que la luna daba su luz a la chica, al lado de ella se encontraba una Shugo Chara; su guardiana Cat.

-Así que aquí estaban –dijo la chica saltado del edificio. La guardiana le siguió y empezó a rodearla y de ellas empezó a emerger una hermosa luz de color morado. Amu empezó a transformarse con Cat; Una blusa de tiras color negro con un encaje de color gris encima, un jean de color negro y encima una falda de arandela color gris, unos botines con encaje, unas orejas de gato, una cola, unas alas negras de ángel.

-Dark Amulet Bad Luck –termino de transformarse con Cat. Amu vatio sus hermosas alas de plumas negras y empezó a volar con dirección la habitación que hace un poco veía. Voló hasta llegar a la ventana donde se paró y entro. Amu miro a Ikuto mientras unas gruesas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos; tomo al joven y puso su cabeza encima de sus piernas mientras acariciaba el cabello del joven y las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

-Gomene, Ikuto. Demo esto es lo mejor –sonrió mientras seguía llorando. Ikuto sintió la calidez de un cuerpo, un calor que una vez sintió cuando estaba con Amu, su mente le estaba jugando una pasada. Él estaba soñando con Amu, todas la cosas que vivieron, como cuando fueron al parque de diversiones sin saber que la verdadera Amu estaba con él.

Puedo decir honestamente

Que estuviste en mi mente

Desde que hoy me desperté

Desperté

-Amu-chan… -susurro Cat desde el interior de Amu al verla llorar. Ella no conocía a Ikuto o lo que Amu había vivido con él pero aun así sabia de Ikuto debido a la veces que Amu iba a las orquestas de él solo para verlo. Jamás nadie mencionaba algo pasado de ella pero algunas cosas sí por ejemplo como habían llegado a Star.

Miro tu fotografía

Todo el tiempo

Y esos recuerdos vuelven a

Vivir

-Aunque te siga queriendo. Ikuto, es mejor decir adiós –dijo Amu corriendo a Ikuto de sus piernas y poniéndole encima del suelo. Giro su mirada y sabiendo que no podría cargar su peso hasta la cama, cogió de esta la almohada y una sábana con la cual lo cubrió. Las lágrimas de Amu seguían saliendo de sus ojos mientras en sus ojos se veía la expresión de dolor. Los recuerdos que Amu e Ikuto habían vivido pasaban por la mente de ambos.

Y no me importa

Recuerdo cuando nos besamos

Lo sigo sintiendo en mis

Labios

Amu se subió en el barandal de la ventana y se fue volando mientras que su corazón terminaba de destruirse dejando igual el de Ikuto.

El tiempo que bailaste

Conmigo

Cuando no sonaba la música

Recuerdos las simples cosas

El peli azul empezó a despertar mientras que en su rostro se veía confusión. Se tocó su mejilla y la sintió húmeda como marcas de lágrimas como si hubiese llorado, se levantó y miro la almohada de su cama en el suelo y la cobija que hace poco le había arropado. Se acercó al espejo y miro sus ojos, no noto sus ojos rojizos como cuando llora, era como si alguien hubiera llorado encima de él.

-¿Quién estuvo aquí? –se preguntó a sí mismo.

Las recuerdo y todavía lloro

Pero la única cosa

Que deseo olvidar

La única cosa que quiero

Olvidar

Es el adiós

000000000000000

Amu siguió volando por el cielo mientras seguía derramando lágrimas. –Amu-chan ¿Sí lo amas tanto porque te vas? –pregunto Cat dentro de su interior.

-Porque entre más lejos este de él, el mejor va estar –le respondió sin para de llorar.

La noche transcurrió normalmente a excepción de dos jóvenes; uno se la pasó contemplando la luna llena durante horas y la joven lloro, lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho mientras que sus guardianas trataban de calmarla.

000000000000000

Un nuevo día llegaba para un peli azul de ojos de igual color. Este estaba parado viendo desde la ventana el hermoso amanecer que se ponía en el vasto cielo, sus ojos estaban ojeras debido a que noche no había dormido nada sino que se le había pasado contemplando a la luna. Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta su repisa, al lado de esta se encontraba su Guardián que hoy por lo que le había dicho una guardiana de Amu iba a despertar.

Abrió la repisa y tomo su celular; ¡Phon 5 y lo puso en la emisora de 104.3. El locutor estaba dando la hora; 7:00 am.

-_Hoy tenemos una invitada muy especial con su nuevo sencillo; Stay. Esta cantante tiene un hermoso nombre artístico griego: Selene o como algunos fans le llaman "Angel Beast". –_el oji azul al escuchar eso y ver que no iba a poner música decidió cambiarla.

-_Pero el nombre real de ella es Hinamori Amu –_Ikuto quito sus manos de su celular y dejo que continuara la charla que le incumbía. –_Aquí les dejo la nueva canción –el locutor dio una señal con la mano e hizo que pusieran el nuevo sencillo._ Ikuto empezó a escucharlo, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Veo que ahora solo puedo escuchar tu música –dijo mientras se recostaba contra el barandal de la ventana.

Me desperté esta mañana y

Puse tu canción

Y a través de mis lágrimas

Cantaba

000000000000000

La chica de ojos negros a cavaba de levantarse; sus ojos negros estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar; en su cara aún seguían marcadas las lágrimas que había derramado a noche desde que había visto a Ikuto así por su culpa. Ella solo deseaba una cosa: que el la _olvidara_ para que pudiera ser feliz.

-Amu ¿Estas mejor? –pregunto Ran preocupada con ella.

-¿Qué tal si lo llamas? –dijo Cat.

-No, es mejor así –dijo volviendo a llorar.

Recogí el teléfono y lo

Colgué

Porque sé que estoy

Perdiendo mí tiempo

Y no me importa

Las guardianas estaban sorprendidas ya que hace tres años no veían Amu llorar como lo estaba haciendo hoy, ere ver a un bebe que no quería parar de llorar sino seguir y seguir llorando hasta acabar sus lágrimas eso era lo único que quería en ese momento ella aunque dudaba que pudiera seguir haciendo eso.

-Amu-chan. Se acerca Kokoro-san –dijo Suu a la chica que estaba llorando. Amu rápidamente paro de llorar y se limpió con su brazo las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su mejilla. La puerta empezó a sonar y rápidamente Amu dio "un pase". Una mujer de altanera figura se posó por los negros ojos de la chica.

-Que bien que ya estas despierta. Así te puedo dar las buenas nuevas –sonrió.

-¿Cuáles son? –pregunto la chica de cabellos negros.

-Iremos a una fiesta de máscaras con la familia de la empresa Easter –término de hablar y se retiró.

-Ikuto… -susurro sorprendida.

Recuerdo cuando nos besamos

Lo sigo sintiendo en mis

Labios

000000000000000

Ikuto se encontraba con Utau y su padrastro y el nieto de su padrastro. Ikuto aun pensaba en las cosas que le dijeron las Charas de Amu pero dentro de él había algo que no encajaba, si su padrastro no hubiera cambiado ese día porque ahora los trataba como a sus verdaderos hijos.

-Ikuto está poniendo atención –dijo su padrastro al aludido que estaba ido.

-Gomene, estaba pensando –se disculpó.

-Bueno no importa. Como le estaba diciendo habrá una fiestas de máscaras y la familia Hoshina ira, me refiero a tú madre, y a mí y a ustedes tres –dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos negros.

-Una pregunta; ¿Quién más ira? –pregunto un rubio de ojos azules de una edad de 13 años.

-Sí, Hikaru-kun tiene razón –le secundo Utau.

-Con los de la empresa Star y otras compañías –dijo el hombre retirándose.

-Amu… -susurro Ikuto

El tiempo que bailaste

Conmigo

Cuando no sonaba la música

**000000000000000**

**Canción: traducción en español de Goodbye de Miley cyrus. Espero que les haya gustado, bueno como prometí hubo un poco de AmuTo xD**

**Aunque el avance fue un poco diferente, espero que no le haya disgustado ^^**

**xP también quería decirles que si les gusta mejor la canciones en inglés o español.**

**Huyyy Amu e Ikuto irán a un baile de máscaras, que ocurrirá hay. Kawaii Amu no había llorado en tres años, Wow mucho tiempo pero volvió a llorar pero por Ikuto, que hermoso. Bueno espero que les haya gustado*****

**Nos leemos^^ **


	6. Masks hide my true self?

**Gomene por no haber actualizado pero es que estaba corta de imaginación, además de que se me vinieron ideas distintas y de ahí cree dos nuevos fics de NaruHina; para los que les guste el anime Naruto pueden pasar y echarles una ojeada por favor. ^^**

**Otra cosa perdón por haber hecho tan corto el otro cap, pero es que no me di de cuenta, por la canción que escribí, engañe a mis ojos y creí que era largo pero NO, no era así.**

**Espero les guste este Capítulo.**

**Escuchando la canción: SISTAR19 - Gone Not Around Any Longer. De ahí me inspire para crear esta chapter, escúchenla y verán que es hermosa**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Dark Heart, Chains That Bind Me. Honest Liberty**

Chapter: Masks hide my true self?

La fiesta se había iniciado en el hotel Full Moon, ese hotel era caracterizado por el enorme techo en vidrio el cual permitía el paso de la luz de la luna; la forma del hotel era similar a la de un castillo. La gente estaba bailando y se divertían mucho. La fiesta estaba siendo organizada por la Compañía Star, habían invitado a familias reconocidas y pequeñas compañías, y a su mayor rival "Easter". Los dueños de la compañía ya estaban en el gran salón. Ikuto usaba un traje de gala color negro y una máscara de color azul noche al igual que sus ojos.

Utau –quien estaba al lado del moreno –usaba un vestido con un escote en V que le llegaba hasta el ombligo dejando ver un poco sus senos; de color rosado, su cabello estaba suelto y estaba con un leve maquillaje, la máscara era de color dorado con negro. Hikaru usaba un traje de gala color gris oscuro, una máscara color plateado.

-¿Cuándo piensan llegar los anfitriones? –dijo Hikaru un poco enojado mientras cogía una copa de ponche. Iba a dar un sorbo pero Utau le quito la copa y la probo primero. -¿Qué haces, Utau? –le dijo Hikaru ya enojado por lo que acaba de hacer su "tía". Ikuto tan solo veía lo que ocurría sin prestar mucha atención ya que estaba buscando con la mirada acierta chica de cabellos negros pero no la encontraba algo que le hacía enfardar un poco.

-Por qué podía contener alcohol, y fue lo primero que nos dijo tú O-j-i-i-s-a-n –le deletreo el nombre de su abuelo. –Que no te dejáramos beber alcohol.- Hikaru tan solo bufo y se apartó del lugar ante la mira triunfadora de Utau.

-Ikuto, ¿No crees que deberíamos buscar a los chicos? –dijo Utau refiriéndose a los Charas. -¿No crees? –Volvió hablar pero no conseguido respuesta de su Onee-chan cosa que la hizo poner de malhumor.

-¡Ikuto! –exclamo Utau dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Sintió que era la mejor forma de hacer que su hermano volviera a tierra.

-Utau, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó mientras se sobaba la parte afectada. Ikuto no le dio tanta importancia al golpe cuando giro su mirada y vio en las enormes escaleras al inicio a Amu acompaña de un joven un poco mayor que ella.

Los ojos de Ikuto estaban impresionados al igual que los de Utau. Era Amu Hinamori acompaña de un joven, tomados de la mano mientras que la gente aplaudía su llegada, ¿Por qué demonios aplaudían su llegada? Fue la pregunta que paso por la mente de Ikuto. Amu no parecía feliz ni triste, en sus ojos no se veía ninguna emoción reflejada, mientras que los de Ikuto se veían un dolor y una ira.

-Ikuto, cálmate –dijo Utau tratando de hacer que su hermano se calmara pero este parecía no oírla.  
Amu estaba usando un hermoso vestido color perla con una caía en A y un escote en V que le llegaba hasta la ombligo, una máscara negra, y su cabello suelto con una mitra de adorno. El joven que la acompaña era de ojos azul noche –iguales a los de Ikuto –cabellos castaños y lucía un traje de gala de color negro.

Los jóvenes empezaron bajar de las escaleras. –Amu te ves hermosa –dijo la compañía de Amu mientras le cogía del brazo para ayudarla a bajar. Las personas veían el acto embelesados a excepción de dos personas que querían matar a golpes al chico que acompañaba a la linda mujer.

-Arigatou, Sora-kun –dijo Amu. La música empezó a ser tocaba una melodía muy agradable, una mujer se subió al escenario y llamando la atención de los presentes. –Por favor, Señorita Amu, Joven Sora. Suban a la escenario –dijo la castaña muy animada mientras los presentes voltearon la mirada hacia la feliz pareja. Amu subió al escenario acompañada de Sora. –Por favor –dijo la mujer quitándose del micrófono y entregándoselo a la chica de orbes negros.

-Mi nombre es Amu Hinamori. Les agradezco por haber venido hoy, como algunos deben saber y para lo que nos sepan quién es él –abrazo al chico mientras este se sonrojaba. Sentía que cada parte de su ser le dolía, ¿Pero que podía hacer? Ella misma había marcado su futuro sin este estar marcado, cada acción tiene una consecuencia y ella lo sabía muy bien, hoy era el día de pagar esa consecuencia. –Él es mi prometido Sora Tsubasa dueño de las empresas Star –dijo Amu besando al chico que le correspondió.

Ikuto vio el acto y la copa de vino que estaba en su mano callo rompiéndose mil pedacitos de vidrio, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Amu lo había besado? Si, si ella lo había besado pero ¿Por qué? Sintió que la respiración se iba, que todo se volvía negro, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Cuántos años pasaron? ¿Qué le había sucedido a Amu? Callo de rodillas y se apretó su pecho pues sintió que no podía respirar y que su corazón le dolía. "Daikirai" las palabras que una vez Amu le grito en la nieve se repitieron en su mente.

-Hoy cantare una canción –se encontró a Ikuto con la mirada. Le dolía verlo en ese estado pero era todo por su bien y nada más. –Es para la persona que más amo en el mundo –siguió viendo a Ikuto. –Y espero que me entiende –rompió la mirada y miro a su "prometido". La música seguía sonando –Amu seguía abrazada a su novio y al lado de ellos se encontraban sus Shugo Charas y otra con la apariencia de Sora. Amu empezó a cantar mientras en el cielo se nublaba.

_Me enamore de ti… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido desde eso?  
Mis sentimientos soló sean ido incrementando  
Me pregunto si… ¿Te has dado de cuenta cómo me siento?  
Y a pesar de eso nunca he dicho nada…_

_Son como copos de nieve cayendo… apilándose… gentilmente…  
Siguen apilándose más y más alto  
Hold me tight… si así es que se siente…  
El sentimiento de enamorarse de alguien…  
No hubiera querido conocer ese sentimiento…_

_I love you… no puedo evitar que caigan mis lágrimas…  
En ese caso, entonces…  
No debiste haber entrado a mi vida_

La música se cortó y Amu dejo de cantar, la canción era hermosa la gente aplaudió inmediatamente. En el enorme cristal se apreció el cielo mientras la yuki empezaba a caer armoniosamente. Los ojos de Amu empezaron a caer lágrimas pero debido a su máscara no se veían sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Cuando hizo la canción se inspiró en Ikuto y la nieve, esa canción iba dedicada a él no a Sora, ella jamás podría enamorarse de Sora, no le amaba todo era una farsa, una farsa para el bien de él.

-Okage de daisuki –agradeció gentilmente el chico a su novia. Los brazos de él rodeaban la pequeña cintura de la chica. Al acercarse a Amu arto sintió su busto debido a que este no estaba muy bien cubierto debido al vestido que usaba. –Ai-chan, vamos te presentare a unos amigos –empezaron a caminar por el enorme salón. Los invitados aplaudían y antes de llegar a donde los amigos de Sora la gente les celebraban su compromiso.

La chica de ojos negros tenía sus ojos cristalizados y sentía un nudo en la garganta, Su vida había cambiado tanto, ¿En que instante todo lo que amo se desvaneció? ¿Por qué había dado tanto por alguien que jamás amo? ¿Por qué había negado tantas veces que lo amaba? ¿Si eso era verdad por qué le daba lo más preciado; su libertad? ¿Por qué sufría tanto por él? ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en él? ¿Por qué? Más y más preguntas se hacían en su mente, hasta que su novio la pego a él y la beso tiernamente.

-Ai shite, Amu-chan –dijo después de besarla. Quería mucho a esa chica, podía abecés ser fría pero ante él se demostraba tan cual era, terca, tierna, y una mujer que sería capaz de sacrificarse por los demás y en varia ocasiones ella ya se lo había demostrado pero ¿Por qué no la amaba? Era constante la pregunta que se hacía ¿Por qué tenía que fingir que le amaba? No importaba con él paso del tiempo se enamoraría de ella y así podía cumplirle la promesa a su madre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Utau, tranquilízate –le dijo Hikaru a Utau. Se encontraban el hospital debido a que Ikuto se había desmayado, el motivo sencillo: Amu Hinamori. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto? En algún momento Ikuto se había vuelto débil, débil por ella. En el instante que se enamoró de Amu el cambio, la forma de ella le salvo de esa oscuridad, le rescato, le dejo quitarse esa máscara pero ahora ella misma se había puesto una, ella misma ahora estaba matando a su hermano.

-Hikaru-kun… ¿en qué instante sucedió esto? –pregunto llorando la chica rubia.

-No lo sé…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tadase ¿Te puedes calmar? –le dijo un castaño. Desde hace rato el rubio se había sentado en su laptop tratando de averiguar una anormalidad de Star pero no encontraba nada anormal, nada. Sentia mucha rabia, había sido invitado a la fiesta de máscara pero él mismo se había retirado pues no había aguantado lo que estaba viendo, Amu con ese tipo, además de que era su prometido. Recordar el suceso no era algo que le gustaba pero tenía que admitir algo. Amu ya no era la misma niña.

-No lo hare hasta que no encuentre respuestas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una chica de ojos castaños y cabellos de igual color estaba admirando la luna. La nieve caía en el parque pero parecía no importarle a la joven pues parecía muy idiotizada con la hermosa tsuki, sus ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas, además del hecho de que no llevaba saco y que estaba haciendo demasiado frío.

-Yaya-chan ¿No crees que deberíamos irnos?-desu –dijo Pepe el guardián de la Joven. La chica ignoro el comentario de su guardián Chara y miro hacia el parque donde los niños se divertían. Vagamente recordó la vez que estuvo con Amu en ese parque pero como llego de rápido el recuerdo se desvaneció.

-Amu, lo lamento. Pero no puedo permitir que dañes los kokoros de los demás –dijo la joven con decisión. –Cuando nos volvamos a ver ya no te veré como una amiga –Él chara de la joven tan solo la miraba impresionado por lo que acaba de decir, ¿En qué instante Yaya había dejado de ser una bebe?

-Sayônara Amu-chin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿En qué piensas, Kairi? –pregunto el Chara. Desde hace rato había visto a su dueño muy distraído y pensativo, ni siquiera había bajado a cenar cuando le habían llamado.

-No es nada Musashi –dijo el chico mientras seguía mirando hacia la ventana. Habían transcurrido cinco años desde que no sabía nada de ella, y cuando una pista de que ella estaba viva se asomaba era de que se había vuelto malvada, además del raro clima que estaba haciendo ese día, estaban en el mes de noviembre; en otoño; estaba nevando. Declarado una 21 de noviembre está nevando. Era ver en esa nieve reflejada la pureza que una vez Amu había tenido pero mezclado con lo cruel que se había vuelto.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? –pregunto al aire sin hallar respuesta alguna.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, la nieve seguía cayendo, el reloj parecía no avanzar, la hora; 3:00 am pero parecía que el cielo no quería para de nevar, la nieve se fue entesando empezando a cubrir todos los arboles mientras la gente se asombraba de que estuviera nevando en otoño, aunque algunos disfrutaban. La nieve parecía seguir cayendo pero no hacia olvidar el dolor de corazón de una chica de orbes negros. Todo ocurría tan rápido. La fiesta ya había acabado, estaba en la que una vez fue su casa; totalmente sola, vacía, desolada y con el frio de la crueldad.

El sentimiento de dolor parecía no querer salir de su corazón, o realmente aún seguía teniendo corazón, camino por las escaleras mientras recordaba lo que había vivido en esa casa, todos los amigos que había hecho, toda la vida que una vez tuvo y la que dejo ir. Sus padre creían que ella estaba estudiando en USA cuando la realidad era otra, los padres de ella y su pequeña hermana vivían en Okinawa mientras ella estaba ahí.

Entro a su antiguo cuarto mientras se sentó en la cama donde una vez había dormido con Ikuto, donde Tadase se le había declarado, donde había jugado con su hermana. Quería a ferrarse a esos recuerdos y no dejarlos ir, ¿Pero no podía ya? No ya no podía, ya no podía de volver el tiempo, ya lo que había hecho no se podía cambiar.

…

Un huevo estaba rodeando la casa de Amu pero esta no había percatado su presencia, alumbraba demasiado pero parecía triste por algo. El huevo siguió unos minutos y luego partio.

…

Ya no podía hacer nada, ya había escogido su futuro, ya lo había marcado sin estar escrito. Ella ahora era otra persona, una diferente, una llena de frialdad, ella ahora tenía que usar una máscara y ocultar su verdadero ser, pero aun así en el fondo de su corazón sentía que se estaba rompiendo, que estaba matándose lentamente, matándose dolorosamente. ¿Pero qué hacía? ¿Cómo se salvaba y lo salvaba? ¿Cómo la ayudaba y se ayudaba? ¿Cómo respiraban los dos el mismo aire sin sufrir?

¿Cómo olvidar el aroma de él? ¿Cómo olvidar su rostro? ¿Cómo vivir sin él? Amu se recostó en la cama y se aferró a las sabanas tratando de volver a sentir el olor de Ikuto pero este ya no estaba, ahora solo podía imaginarlo, ahora solo podía recordarlo, recordar lo que una vez fueron…

_¿No se podía así que una máscara iba a ocultar su ser?_

_¿Las máscaras ocultaran la verdadera identidad de alguien? _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Avance: Ikuto queda hospitalizado en el hospital debido a que está muy débil, los médicos no encuentran la causa de su enfermedad pero solo saben que es a causa de su corazón, Utau recibe una noticia de su manager teniendo que grabar un sencillo con una persona especial. Una llamada del celular de Utau ocasiona que Amu se entere de que Ikuto está enfermo haciendo que le dé un desmayo. Un recuerdo debido al golpe recibido de Amu hace que este recuerde algo del día que fue capturada. Viendo en el estado que Ikuto se encuentra Amu decide olvidarse de él y alejarse de todos.

Próximo capítulo: Gone Not Around Any Longer

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola ya volví; gracias a todos los que leen mi Fic, me ponen en favoritos, me siguen y dejan reviews xD Recuerden que yo no sería nada sin ustedes mis queridos lectores**

**Gracias a todos**

**En respuesta a:**

**Meicki 5/13/13 . chapter 5**

jyjuuju mascaras y amuto convinan bien jiji... bueno volviendo conti he dicho continuaaaaaa.. :-[...porfis:-( ...esperaa pq casi todas las canciones son de miley cyrus..O.o eres smiler pq yo adoro a miley ...contiiiii

**respuesta:**

**No soy una smiler sino que cada vez que escucho una cancion si me inspiro en algun fic pongo la cancion. Soy una persona que se obsesiona muy facil con algo pero que despues lo deja y cuando se siente desparchada vuelve. Fue mera concidencia con las canciones, pues me obsesione con ella y despúes deje de oila. So te dijo que soy muy fanatica con las caciones en japones, coreano, chino, de eso jamas me canso**

**bye.**

**respuesta terminada **

**Nos leemos…**


	7. Gone Not Around Longer

**Perdón pero estoy de afán y no puedo hablar mucho, este capítulo fue creado con Haru No Ai To Yuki, con una pequeña idea de Meicki me parece que se escribe así, perdón por no contarles mucho pero me tengo que ir a estudiar**

**Bye.**

**Disclairme: Estos personaje no me pertenece a mí si no a su dueño Peacht-Picht**

**Perdón por los errores de ortografia pero no pude revisar bien ^^**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Dark Heart, Chains That Bind Me. Honest Liberty**

Chapter: Gone Not Around Any Longer

Sus ojos se abrieron con cierta pesadez, se miró en el espejo que se encontraba en frente de ella y pudo apreciar que aún tenía la ropa de ayer, y entonces como si todo fueron boomerang se acordó de todo lo sucedido, el baile, Ikuto, su compromiso, se acordó de absolutamente todo, miro con cierto dolor su casa, como anhelaba poder de volver el tiempo, no haber cometido todos esos errores, nunca haberse enterado de una cruel verdad, haber podido tener una vida normal pero ¿Ya no podía?

No, ya no podía, ante lo que ella había hecho no existía una vuelta atrás, ella había marcado su triste futuro, no solo ella su sendero ya estaba construido antes de que ella lo empezara a marcar, en querer ayudar a todos siempre fue su sueño no importaría si eso implicaba en que ella se lastimara, como ahora lo estaba haciendo. El estar sola le da aun toco más de soledad al lugar, sus Charas se encontraban con "su futuro esposo".

Aquel joven que siempre mantenía sonriendo, aquel conocía un poco más de ella, y que pronto se convertiría en el hombre de su cuerpo. ¿Amor? No amor no existía en su relación, ¿Conveniencia? Tal vez, tal vez no, no lo podría decir a ciencia cierta, salió de su antiguo hogar, le dio una última mirada a este. –"_Gomen, pero esto es lo mejor, sayônara Okâ-san, Otô-san, Ane-chan –pensó la peli negra antes de marcharse._

_.-*-._.-*-._

-Al parecer la pequeña ya escogió –se escuchó la voz de una mujer en la oscuridad, su cuerpo al igual que su rostro no se podía apreciar debido a la oscuridad del lugar, solo se veían copos de nieve caer sin verse de donde salían. La mujer se encontraba alrededor de una esfera con dos mujeres más viendo a una chica de ojos negros.

-Sí, hay que admitir que ha demostrado valor –dijo la de la izquierda. Ella miraba con cierto dolor la escena, no le gustaba sonar débil pero esa niña había logrado despertar dolor en un corazón que creyó muerto y solo en la oscuridad, sus manos delgadas se pasaban por la esfera mientras seguía apreciando la imagen de la chica caminando.

-Pero aun así, se ha dejado caer en un abismo donde no hay salida, donde no existe un "Game over" –hizo una pausa y con resentimiento vio la imagen. –Esta niña ya ni escucha los susurros de su corazón, se ha convertido en lo que queríamos; una muñeca de porcelana manejada al antojo de los demás –la mujer sonrió sardónicamente ante las miradas de sorpresa de sus hermanas.

-Hay que ver que somos muy buenas, pronto, pronto más de lo que pensamos, esta niña será de nosotras y con ella su poder –empezaron a reír macabramente a excepción de la de la izquierda que sentía dolor y culpa.

Los ojos de la mujer se encontraban perturbados y perdidos como si no estuvieran en ese lugar. –_Jamás me rendiré, se los juro, luchare minuto a minuto mientras aún viva y no caeré ante su juego, se los juro no me rendiré nunca lo hare_ _-_, sus ojos divagaban en el primer recuerdo, cuando conoció a esa pequeña. Al seguir viendo la imagen vio que no quedaba rastro de ella, nada ni un poco, ellas habían logrado romper ese espíritu de alegría.

Consiguieron amedrantar su corazón, matar cada parte de ella, ellas con Kokoro que inconscientemente ayudo a hacerle ese mal al igual que Hoshina, sin darse cuenta esas dos mujeres fueron calves para la captura de Amu, ella al igual que todas al inicio disfrutaba verle llorar, hacerle sufrir, y hacer que sintiera culpa por la muerte de esa niña pero al pasar el tiempo las palabras de esa niña lograron tocarle un corazón que creyó que era de hielo. –_"Pequeña me has fallado, creí que aguantarías más pero al parecer eres débil al igual que todos los humanos" –pensó._

_.-*-._.-*-._

Los ojos de la chica se notaban hinchados de tanto llorar además de que tenía ojeras debajo de sus parpados, la chica seguía mirando aquel joven que yacía ha costado en esa cama, al lado de él se encontraba Yoru su huevo Chara, los ojos de la oji morada no se despegaban de su querido hermano. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera su hermano, él siempre parecía tan fuerte pero ahora se veía tan débil, tan frágil que cualquier brisa le podía romper.

El desespero era lo único que en ese momento podía sentir, no sabía nada de su hermano, nadie daba razón de él, no descifraban nada de su enfermedad, solo que era de él corazón ya que cuando llegaron Ikuto se lo sujetaba fuertemente, desde ayer como a las 1:30am Ikuto había quedado en coma, sin dar ninguna razón de querer despertar, y los médicos no le decían nada, no sabían cómo identificar lkuto que tenía su hermano, ya que todos los exámenes que le tomatón le salían bien.

Era como si el mismo no quisiese despertar, como si quisiese quedarse en esa cama, en su sueño para no abrir los ojos más, para no sufrir más, para poder vivir en un mundo perfecto, eso era lo único que se le pasaba en la mente, era lo que creía que su One-chan estaba pensando. –Ikuto… -susurro. Se acercó paso lento a la cama, sus ojos morados demostraban dolor y sus cabellos rubios se esparcieron en la cama. –One-chan, despierta, oneagi… onegai… -rogaba la rubia.

Una mujer desde afuera miraba la escena, sentía un poco de dolor al ver en ese estado tan de probable a Utau, esa chica siempre se mostraba fuerte pero ante su hermano se demostraba una chica dulce y débil, alguien que necesita ser protegida. Sus ojos se posaron en los cabellos rubios, quería decirle unas palabras de aliento pero ella nunca fue buena en las cosas de amabilidad o dar un gesto de re-confortación. Se acercó a la joven de cabellera rubia y le toco el hombro.

-Utau, ¿Nos vamos ya? Recuerda que hoy tenemos un ensayo especial –sonrió. Trato de sonar amablemente aunque no lo logro como quería, aun así ese gesto basto para que la rubia sonriera aunque tuviese ganas de llorar en ese instante. –Sí, ay que irnos ya –falsamente dijo. Se paró del lugar en que se encontraba y vio con dolor a su hermano, no podía negar que aún le tenía afecto de amor más que el de un hermano pero ya no era igual que antes, ahora ya no le tenía la misma obsesión sino que trataba de verle como un hermano.

-¿Segura? –preguntó insegura Sanjo.

-Hai -, recordó las palabras de su hermano y se dio valor a sí misma. –No podemos desperdiciar todo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, ¿O sí?

-No, pero aun así…

-Nada de peros, mejor vamos Sr. Sanjo, yo sé que One-chan es fuerte –interrumpió a su manager. Después de lo último dicho las dos salieron del lugar para ir a ensayar.

_.-*-._.-*-._

_Porque estuviste aquí pero ya no más, no puedo respirar__  
__Porque no estás junto a mí, ya no puedo estar cerca de ti__  
__Estoy muriendo porque justo ahora no estás aquí, aquí, aquí_

_La_ voz de Amu se calló, mientras la música retumbaba en el concierto sin la voz de ella, detrás de ella se encontraba una enorme pantalla que mostraba un video de ella y Sora –Su prometido –ella seguía bailando mientras que las personas disfrutaban su música, extrañamente Kokoro-san no le pidió que recolectara huevos X ni personalidades, pero lo que le estaba incomodando era haber salido sin sus Charas ya que si algo ocurría no podría ni transformarse ni usar el cambio de carácter.

_Porque estuviste aquí pero ya no más, no puedo sonreír__  
__Porque no estás junto a mí, sigo quebrantándome__  
__Lo odio, ahora no tengo lugar donde apoyarme_

Miro hacia todos lados, aun no podía creer que Kokoro no le hubiera pedidos huevos X, algo le decía que estaba mal, que algo iba a suceder pero no sabía que, dejo de pensar para concentrarse más en su voz ya que había vuelto a cantar, amaba la música era su único lugar donde podía escapar de todo: Su refugio.

_Porque no estás, no estás, no estás aquí__  
__Regresa _

El concierto finalizo ante los gritos de las personas. Unos gritaban. –"¡Oh Angel Beast're the best!" "¡I Love You, Selene-Chan!, ¡Se mi novia! ¡Cásate conmigo! –entre otros más gritos por parte de sus fans, Amu hizo una leve reverencia y cuando estaba a punto de partir del escenario sintió una leve punzada en su brazo; donde se encontraba la manilla que ahora no estaba de color negro sino rojo como si estuviera absorbiendo su sangre

…

-Y el juego inicia y como tú dijiste Hinamori: "Aquí no existe un "Game Over" –sonrió con descaro la mujer mientras veía caer arrodillada a la chica de ojos negros por el dolor de su muñeca. Sus hermanas le miraban, una con satisfacción y otra con cierto ¿Dolor? La mujer siguió viendo la imagen. Río con sardonia sabiendo que su plan ya está en marcha, esa niña sino lograba quitarse esa manilla moriría desangrada ya que esa manilla había sido preparada por ella para absorber sangre y poder de los demás.

-"_Que ingenua fuiste, Kokoro. Debiste confiar en ella y no en mí" –_agrando su sonrisa.

…

El dolor seguía aumentando sin cesar, por sus ojos trataron de surcas lágrimas pero hasta rápidamente las detuvo, trato de pararse pero el dolor cada vez era más intenso impidiéndole su cometido. Mando su mano izquierda a su muñeca derecha cubriéndola con su mano; apretando fuertemente. El dolor era punzante al igual uno que se hizo presente en su corazón. Logro pararse ante la mirada preocupada de sus fans, la joven empezó a caminar a paso lento y sujetándose fuertemente su brazo.

Los músicos que se encontraban trataron de acercarse para ayudarle pero esta hizo una demanda con la mano de que no se acercaran a ella, los músicos aceptaron aún no muy convencidos de lo que le ocurría. –_"¿Qué ocurre? La muñeca me duele mucho parece que se me estuviera absorbiendo la sangre" –_pensó desesperada la joven por el dolor que sentía en su mano_. –"Esto debe ser obra de ellas o de Kokoro-san"_ –la chica siguió caminando hasta lograra salir del escenario, pero ante el último paso callo desmayada.

El golpe fue seco y en un lugar donde no se encontraban personas, sangre se vio salir de la cabeza de la chica debido a que se golpeó su cráneo con un equipo de sonido que se encontraba en el lugar, su piel empezó a empalidecer y su manilla cada vez más se volvía roja, su color por el momento era de marrón oscuro pero pronto iba a cambia a carmesí logrando el objetivo de aquellas personas.

_.-*-._.-*-._

La rubia no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, esa chica que mucho tiempo atrás no sabía nada estaba parada en su puerta diciéndole que se iba quedar con ella durante un tiempo y que venía ayudar a su amiga, sus ojos no mostraban nada más que una inmensa felicidad y abrazo fuertemente a la joven que sonreía y al lado de ella se encontraba su guardiana que era su deseo de cantar. –Ya te lo dije Utau, he venido a salvar a mi querida Amu –sonrío amenamente.

-Gracias… -fue lo único que pudo articulare la rubia al saber que no se encontraba sola después del todo. Al saber que Yuiki se iba de Japón le dolió mucho y también la despedida de Rima, pero ahora la tenía a ella y ya no se encontraba tan ¿sola? Sí, Ikuto se encontraba enfermo, Tadase se encontraba muy dolido y se encerró, Nagihiko se fue con Rima, Kuukai se encontraba dándole apoyo a Tadase y ya casi no hablaba con ella, y Kairi no vivía ahí sino en otra ciudad.

Pero ahora con ella todo estaría mejor.

_.-*-._.-*-._

-No importa pequeña, ahora ya tengo lo que quiero –el hombre se llevó como un saco de papas a una pelinegra que se encontraba. Ya no tenía nada más que perder había logrado todos sus objetivos y ahora por fin tenía su recompensa, por fin podría llevarse la única cosa que quería de ese asqueroso mundo: a ella.

-¿A dónde va, seño? –pregunto amablemente la señorita que revisaba los objeto y tiquetes de las personas.

-Voy a USA –respondió cortante. Al ver la cara de sorpresa pensó que la señorita le iba preguntar por la joven que cargaba como si de un bulto se tratara. –Es mi hija y se ha quedado dormida, ¿Algún problema?

-No señor… -agacho la cabeza. Revisaron todas sus pertenencias y se montó en el avión colocando delicadamente a la mujer que dormía. –"_Por fin lograremos tener la vida que queríamos, Mi amor"_ –pensó mientras veía a la joven.

_.-*-._.-*-._

-¡¿Cómo que no saben dónde se encuentra mi prometida?! –grito una Cataño lleno de ira. Su personal eran unos incompetentes llamarle solo para decirle que había desaparecido su ¡Prometida! Por dios como se les perdió, ellos su guardaespaldas, no quería saber cómo hacían su trabajo para que una niña de 17 años se les escapara, él no la tenía retenida a la fuerza pero aun así tenía que tener seguridad ya que ella era una cantante y era constantemente acosada por sus fans.

-¡Búsquenla! ¡Informen a la policía! ¡Yo no sé pero hagan cualquier cosa porque si algo le pasa serán ustedes lo responsables! ¡Par de incompetentes! –el vaso que derramo la copa. Su queridísima madre ni siquiera se preocupó por su salud ya que le acababan de informa que salió en un estado reprobadle del lugar. La ira le empezó a consumir. Si algo le pasaba a ella no sabía que iba hacer, no le amaba con el corazón pero si le quería.

-¡Apúrenle! –grito haciendo que todos salieran con terror del lugar.

_.-*-._.-*-._

-Nuestro plan marcha a la perfección….


End file.
